


Hunter slave

by PaperRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sam is sixteen, Sam/OMC - Freeform, Smut, Unrelated Sam and Dean, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperRose/pseuds/PaperRose
Summary: Sam is a hybrid,son of a siren and human. And he is owned by John Winchester a hunter. In the world were owning sub is  legal,they are not more than a slave. Their master can use them the they want. Though many people find this inhuman and avoid it ,Dean the son of Mary Campbell don't know what he feel about it.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Every one wants to work with John Winchester in hunting community. It's not like it's just because he is a great hunter .Though no doubt he is a great hunter but it has more to do with him being a slave owner. Hunter are not that rich that they can buy the costly sub contracts even for few year . 

He has got lucky if he thinks that now .He was hunting a siren and said siren thought it was nice to mesh with his girlfriend .John killed that siren ,but his girlfriend left him when she knew she was pregnant with a siren.She knew John is going to kill that baby.  
But John found her and Amy her girlfriend begged him to not kill that boy .He said only on one condition if she signed his contract,he could not just let a hybrid boy roam freely and don't trust Amy would tell him if she find anything unusual. Amy signed the slave contract of Sam to John ,She herself was not sure what would she do if Sam ever developed some evil powers . It's good his boy would be alive and a hunter would keep him in check .

After signing contract John left Sam in his mothers care,knew he can't take care of a toddler and promised to retrieve the boy when he was old enough. He came to retrieve Sam when he was twelve, for two years he kept a close eyes on him to know if he has some power. He don't seems to have any ,he couldn't change his shape like other sirens .He started his training to follow command and accept him as his master. Sam was good at it . When he turned sixteen , John started his sex duties too. And started share him with his friends.  
This increases his popularity with fellow hunters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a very small chapter.

When Dean get to know he is going to partner John Winchester on a hunt he felt so excited. John has a good reputation ,he was considered one of the best hunter in community, little rude and tough to work though. His grandfather Samuel used to talk about him too. So when one time they had a little chit chat on phone, Samuel convinced John to let Dean work with him. Dean was only 21 year old and Samuel doesn't feel comfortable to let him hunt solely. And Samuel was so close to hunt the Demon who killed his daughter, he doesn't want distraction in any form .

So here he is, packing his clothes so he could be ready when John arrives to retrieve him.


	3. Chapter 3

John's car pulls in front of the Campbell house, and Dean runs to open the door.   
John smiles at Dean.  
"Nice to see you ." Dean put his hand forward to shake.

" Yeah, I hope you would be just as good as your grandpa" then he laughs" actually if you are half as good as Samuel ,I will don't regret partnering with you. "

****  
John Winchester house was in Kansas. He used to go there between the hunts ,to lay low and relax.  
That's where now they are going.

John's house is like an like an average house ,not big but nice. The house has little front yard with some flowers and lawn . Though that's unusual. Most hunters Dean has met in his life ,they don't take care about such things specially if they have no family.

When they park the car in garage, Dean blurts ," these rose flowers looks nice,you must take care of them "

John laughs at that , " oh, this is all Sam , He like to do these nonsense things when he has free time.Still Glad you liked that . "

Dean doesn't know he has a girlfriend, His grandpa has told him John don't do relationship.

Dean knocks the door just as John comes besides him bringing some arms from the car trunk.  
A boy that looks like he would be no more than sixteen opens the door. He has wore a well used t shirt and jeans.He has bangs on his forehead , beautiful multicoloured eyes, Dean stopped thinking about his beauty, John must not appreciate he find his son ( he must be his son or nephew ).  
Dean looks at John for introduction.  
" Dean this is Sam, my slave . Sam this is new hunter kid, he is going to live with us for short time, I assume you respect him the way you do my other friends." John says that he last part sternly.  
"Yes sir" Sam replies with lowering his eyes.  
"Why are you in so many clothes ." John said to Sam .  
"Sorry sir, thought it was my free time,do I remove them sir?" Sam says while his hands moves to the hem of his t shirt.  
" No. It's okay, I am not in the mood .Go clean the upstairs room for Dean and then make some breakfast for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is my second language so be patient with my grammatical errors.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> I would like if you leave comments to tell if story is okay.


	4. Chapter 4

It's second day living with John. In the morning after breakfast ,John calls Sam over and orders him to suck him. Dean is not a prude but he never being with someone who owns a slave . His face became hot .  
John notices his face reaction and chuckled.   
" Oh I didn't knew you are so prude Dean. You are a hot blooded young guy,a hunter you should not feel uncomfortable with this. "

" No it's okay. I just never appreciated this slave culture."

" Oh don't start with this liberal shit Dean. Just because your grandpa don't own a slave he teaches you owning slave is wrong.You should thought for your self. " John says while his one hand is on Sam head guiding him in and moaning.

"And if it is still bothering with you ,then you know Sam here is a hybrid, he has sirens blood in him.I might not have enjoy a real human but seeing he is half human I see no problem in it ."with that John closes his eyes and lose himself in sensation.

Dean tries to see a monster in the young boy Infront off him. However much he wish he can't find a monster. But look can deceive .Dean tries to accept all this ,he thinks he should be more practical.


End file.
